What Really Matters
by KryoGenic03
Summary: *Spoilers for CYM* After returning from Homeworld successfully, Steven realizes what he should have long ago. He then attempts to act on it in the best way possible. By freaking out an potentially screwing everything up. StevenxConnie/Connverse


**_**Note: I do not own SU nor do I claim to. All rights go to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**_**

**"What Really Matters"**

Steven sat on the beach, plucking his ukulele peacefully. There hadn't been much time for relaxation recently. After that life changing pool party with Blue, Yellow and White Diamond the lives of Steven and the Crystal Gems had been extremely hectic with dealing with the fact that every bubbled gem was now back to normal. Steven hardly had any time to himself nowadays since he volunteered to help the new gems. Much of his time went to showing them the beauties of earth life without a gem war going on. Since this had been he first time Steven had time to think in what felt like a decade, there were weeks of thoughts and memories going through his head at once.

However there was one thing that stuck out in the wave of thoughts, it was Connie. With everything that was going on Connie had still been by Steven's side throughout everything, helping Steven and the Crystal Gems handle the influx of new gems on earth. He found it amazing, He found her amazing. Steven had a crush on Connie from the moment he saw her sitting on the beach reading a book. He had known that for a long time. But this feeling, this wasn't what he used to feel about her. Steven didn't just "like" his best friend Connie Maheswaran, he loved his best friend Connie Maheswaran. After everything he had been through with his Jam Bud, he finally knew that he loved her.

Now the concept of love was something Steven thought he knew. He loved his dad, he loved the Gems, he loved Cookie Cats and Lonely Blade. But this, this was something entirely different. He knew this was the kind of love you you see in the movies. He knew this was the kind of love his Dad felt for Rose Quartz. He knew this was the kind of love you only feel for one person in your life and he finally felt it, he felt it for Connie. However knowing you love someone and acting on it are two very different things and that was now Steven's dilemma.

Steven had thought of many ways to tell Connie how he felt in the past, many of them being pretty childish (ex. A heart made out of only Cookie Cats)_. _However they had both matured since then and he didn't think that would be appropriate for the magnitude of what he was trying to convey. He needed the perfect plan, but that would be hard considering Connie was the one he went to for ideas. He needed someone else to ask for help, someone that had experience…

Of course the only reasonable person to ask for help would be Greg. At this time of day there are only two places Greg would be, at "It's a Wash" or napping in the Universe van. Conveniently both locations are practically always in the same spot so Steven knew exactly where he needed to go.

"Hey DADDDD!?" Steven called out from next to his dad's van. A muffled "I'm awake I swear!" could be heard from the back of the Universe van.

"What is it Schtu-ball? Is everything okay?" Steven gave his dad a reassuring smile. "I'm fine dad! Don't worry! I just… wanted to ask you something" Steven's confident demeanour had changed to nervousness and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Greg.

Greg gave his growingly nervous son a smirk. "Alright, what was it you wanted to ask me kiddo?" Steven's reddish face could clearly give away that he wasn't comfortable with what he was about to ask. "Uhh… well… how would you… y'know, go about telling someone you love them…?"

Greg chuckled to himself. "So what you mean is 'how do I tell Connie how I feel?' is that it?" Steven just nodded while staring at his feet.

"Well kiddo… you just have to tell her, you don't have to make it a big event. Just tell her how you feel! She clearly has feelings for you too."

"Are you sure?! How do you know!? Did she tell you!? When did sh-" Greg put a hand on his hyperventilating son's shoulder. "Woah slow down their kiddo! It's not like Connie came and told me or anything! But even a blind person could tell she feels the same way. You don't see many girls travel to an alien planet to protect someone they don't have feelings for"

Steven was skeptical. "Are you sure?! I guess it makes sense… But really?!" Greg nodded. "I can only go off of what I've seen, but from what I have seen I can tell she really cares for you, you just gotta tell her kiddo!"

Steven smiled and hugged his dad. "Thanks dad! I'm gonna tell her! I don't know how but i'm gonna do it!" Steven and Greg said their goodbyes and Steven took of towards the beach house.

Steven sat on his bed staring at his phone. Specifically staring at his message thread with Connie, re-reading last night's goodbye messages while mustering up the courage to send a text. "C'mon Universe! You've messaged her how many times?! Just ask her if she's free and if she wants to come over and watch the Under The Knife movie." Steven was practically yelling at himself at this point.

After a few more "self pep talks" Steven finally managed to type out "Hey Strawberry! Are you free tonight? Saw the new Under The Knife Movie came up on TubeTube and thought you'd wanna watch it with me? Lemme know!" Steven quickly hit "send" and flipped his phone over not wanting to see the response. A few moments later his phone buzzed signifying a new message had come through. It of course was from Connie.

"Hey Biscuit! Yeah I should be able to come by! Mom and Dad work late so they may let me stay the night! If that's okay of course?

A series of texts later resulted in Connie sleeping over at the beach house that night. The plan was for Steven to pick Connie up on lion around 7:30 before it got dark (which was always a staple when it came to Dr. Maheswaran.) and that she would stay night at Steven's (In separate rooms: also a staple with Dr. Maheswaran.).

With plans set and goodbyes exchanged Steven got to work getting everything ready. Now what there was to get ready… He wasn't quite sure. If he were to dress up that would just be weird considering they were watching a movie and if he went all out on it she would definitely know something was up. He decided he would just treat it like a normal night, the only thing that would be different would be that he would tell Connie he loved her before they started the movie. So if she reacted negatively he could just turn the movie on to distract her. That was the plan he was gonna stick to and he hoped it would be effective.

Now all that was left was to wait and that proved to be the hardest part. Steven was getting anxious and was checking the time on his phone about every 45 seconds. It read 6:45 meaning he had to pick up Connie in about 45 minutes. He had never felt this anxious in his life, not even when face to face with White Diamond in her head ship. This would be the longest 45 minutes of his life.

After what felt like millenia his phone finally read 7:20, he thought he'd better leave early (accounting for time it would take to find lion). After many invisible steaks were dropped on the beach the big fluffy pink taxi had finally arrived on the beach in front of Steven looking disappointed. "I'll make sure to get you a lion licker when we get back alright?" Lion just gave a huff and allowed Steven to get on his back. "To Connie's!" Steven exclaimed like a knight and his trusty steed. Lion just huffed and roared up portal to Connie's house.

After arriving in front of Connie's house steven checked his phone to see the time, "7:29". Right on time. Steven walked up the Maheswaran's front steps and quickly knocked on the door. He was greeted to Connie sporting her signature pilot's jacket and jeans and holding a small duffle bag likely containing pyjamas and a change of clothes for the next day. "Steven!" "Connie!" The pair greeted each other and happily exchanged a quick hug.

"And how is my strawberry doing this fine evening?" Steven exclaimed in his poshest accent. "I am quite alright my biscuit." The two exchanged a giggle and walked towards Lion. "Our ride madame" Steven said while helping his friend onto the furry transport system. "Home please!" Steven said while giving lion a pat on the head. The trio took off into the magical portal.

After getting back to the beach house and getting situated the two took a seat on the couch. Finding the silence a little off-putting Connie decided to strike up conversation. "How are the uncorrupted gems getting situated?" "They're good! I think… A lot of them are still wrapping their head around the whole Mom being Pink thing and how the war was all a ruse. But other than that they seem to be adjusting well!" "That's great!" Connie said seeming genuinely happy about the news.

"There's one specific gem I think you should meet one day!" Steven said excitedly. "Oh yeah?" Connie questioned. "Any reason for them specifically?" "Wellllll….." Steven trailed. "It's the gem that chased us under the boardwalk that day we met! When I got you stuck in a bubble with me…" Steven chuckled dryly. " Sorry about that…" "Steven. I thought we went over this?" Connie said sternly. "That was the best day of my life! It changed my life beyond belief." Connie shuffled closer to Steven. "Out of all the things that happened that day…" She paused. "meeting you was still the best part." At this point Steven could feel himself blushing. 'Yeah… that part was pretty great" he said quietly.

This was it. The mood was just right, it was go time. At least it was until Connie spoke breaking Steven out of his thought. "So… Steven, there's been something on my mind for a while now that I feel like I need to tell you." Connie seemed somewhat nervous which was a rare sight from the girl. "R-really? What is it…?" was all Steven could muster. "Uhh… well, I thought should tell you that… well i'm pretty sure that I…" She paused. Her face clearly red. "I love you Steven!"

Steven was in shock… he had no idea what to do or say. At least his brain didn't, his heart knew exactly what to do. As if he was possessed Steven moved his face towards Connie's. The gap continuously getting smaller until there was no room left. Just two lips meeting each other.

At this moment everything else had melted away for the two of them. All the stress of Homeworld, the Diamonds, corrupted gems. It had all disappeared and was replaced with with bliss, love and happiness. The kiss finally broke after what felt like years. "W-woah…" Connie stuttered. " That… was better than I thought it would be." Steven laughed. "I guess we both had the same plan for tonight huh?" "I guess so" Connie replied still in a state of shock. "If it wasn't already obvious… I love you Connie Maheswaran."

"I noticed!" The two shared a nervous laugh.

"So… what does this mean?" Connie questioned. "Whatever you want it to mean I guess, i've never 'dated' anyone before so i'm new to this whole thing." Steven answered. "Yeah, me neither." Connie added while resting on Steven's shoulder. "How about we go at whatever speed we both think is best? We don't even have to tell the others right away." Connie proposed. "That sounds like a good plan"

"You know…" Connie paused for a moment "We still have that movie to watch. Feel like watching it still?" "Only if i'm allowed to cuddle with you" Steven countered with a smirk. "Well Mr. Universe, you may just be in luck." Connie giggled as she pulled Steven up the stairs towards the loft.

The new couple watched the Under The Knife movie while Connie laid in Steven's arms. With the intensity of the confessions what energy they had seemed to just disappear and they could feel themselves dozing off.

"Hey Steven?" Connie asked quietly. "Hmm?" Steven murmured. "You know you're the best right?" "No, you're the best." Steven quietly replied. "I love you Strawberry" Steven said while stroking Connie's hair. "I love you too, Biscuit."

The two fell asleep with Connie in Steven's arms. If anyone walked in they would be in big trouble. But for now they didn't care. They love each other and that's what really matters.

**_AN: Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fanfic so all feedback is welcome!_**

**_If you want me to continue this lemme know! Thanks - Kryo_**


End file.
